Salamon Becomes Sick
by Salamon2
Summary: Hello, many of you might remember this fic, I posted it a long, long time ago, but now I have been redoing it, giving it a facelift, and presto! A better fic exists with an actual ending. Enjoy the revised version! And now to finish another.
1. The Begining

**Salamon Becomes Sick**

The Beginning

_by Salamon2_

__

**...0100101110101110...**

  
Salamon2 says "Hello, many of you might remember this fic, I posted it a long, long time ago, but now I have been redoing it, giving it a facelift, and presto! A better fic exists with an actual ending that's foreboding of the actual show; I'll post that up in a little bit though. Enjoy the revised version!"  
  
Salamon says "Yeah a whole fanfic devoted to ME!"  
  
Salamon2 says "This is a SalaPata, and slight Takari!"  
  
Salamon says "A SalaPata, just what I've dreamed of for so long..."

****

**...0100101110101110...**

Patamon flew through the forest. It was a nice breezy day it was hard to believe a month ago that Apocalymon had been defeated, and then he heard a familiar sound, fighting, coming from his left.  
  
"Lightning Claw!" shouted Gatomon's voice  
  
"Demi Dart!" shouted a DemiDevimon's voice  
  
Patamon flew towards the sounds and found Gatomon, with a Demi Dart in her paw, in a stalemate with the Rookie Virius, she seemed to be weakening as the liquid pumped into her body, so he decided to help.  
  
"Boom Bubble POW!" shouted Patamon, and the surprise caught the virial off his guard, so it hit the creature in his weak spot. The stalemate was over, the DemiDevimon was deleted.  
  
"Thanks" Gatomon said weakly and then fainted from the toxins in her body.  
  
"Gatomon? Gatomon!" said Patamon as he flew down to his friend

****

**...0100101110101110...**

Kari's Digimon awoke in Patamon's Tree House with Patamon in a very big bustle.  
  
"Ah your awake Salamon..." said Patamon flying over her head  
  
"I dedigivolved!" she said looking down at herself after his comment. Her smooth white paws, and large collar confirmed everything.  
  
"Agumon and the others visited you yesterday, you've been out for a week" said Patamon as he was baking some food for them he offered it to Salamon  
  
"Thanks but no thanks Patamon I should leave right now. I'm sorry for troubling you..." she said jumping out of the door and Patamon flew down to find Salamon gone.  
  
Just two minutes later Biyomon flew down to the ground.

"Hey, Patamon! How's Salamon doing?" asked Biyomon

"She just ran off! Could you try and scout Salamon out when you're up there? I'll look in the other direction" asked Patamon  
  
"I'll try..." replied Biyomon as she flew up, Patamon took the other direction, she hadn't headed that way at all, and he flew back to his house to meet with Biyomon to see if she found her.  
  
A couple of minutes later Biyomon flew down from the sky again and said "I didn't find her anywhere Patamon... I'm sorry..."

****

**...0100101110101110...**

****

Salamon kept running every now and then falling down to the ground because of her legs, but she got up each time. She thought :: I've got to get out of here. I could have killed them, like I tried to before...:: She keeps running her memories with Kari coming into her thoughts: 

_"What could be worse than a life without friends?" asked Kari  
  
"A litter box lined with flypaper" said Gatomon  
_

  
"How long was I asleep?" asked Kari  
  
"Let's just say when you fell asleep I had nine lives, now I'm only down to three..." said Gatomon

  
"Here. It's okay... Where are you going?" asked Kari as Gatomon fell off of the davenport.

"Kari... Kari...." sobbed Salamon

**...0100101110101110...**

In the real world Kari Kaymia could hear her wounded partner's cries. She got up from he bed and climbed to the top bunk and tried to shake Tai to awake.  
  
"WHAT IS IT KARI??! I'M UP!!!!" Tai shouted  
  
" Tai I think Gatomon is in trouble..." said Kari  
  
Tai had trouble believing this but he said "Kari we'll check tomorrow, okay? Go back to sleep you don't want to look tired in front of Gatomon do you?"  
  
Kari then said "Okay Tai..."  
  
She walked down to her bottom bunk and fell asleep. The next morning she was all anxious to see Gatomon again and then Izzy came over and Kari overheard Tai and Izzy talking.  
  
"Tai you and I both know that there is no way to get to the digital world! Why did you say that there was a way when there wasn't to your sister?!" shouted Izzy as Kari listen from outside the door  
  
"Well we can at least try right?" asked Tai  
  
"All right..." said Izzy " Maybe If I can e-mail Gennai maybe he can tell us what to do..."

****

**Ten Minutes Later...**

"Gennai says the only way to get to the digital world is by making a Digi Port..." said Izzy  
  
Kari tired of listening ran into the room and asked "Can we see Gatomon yet?"  
  
"I got it! Alright let me try this DIGI PORT OPEN!" shouted Izzy  
  
The three were sucked into the digital world.

****

**...0100101110101110...**

"Gatomon Where are you?" she shouted as she ran through the forest Tai and Izzy trying to keep up  
  
Salamon stopped as soon as she heard Kari calling. Then ten seconds later Kari ran into the clearing where Salamon was.  
  
"Salamon!" Kari yelled running over to her digimon then kneeling down letting her digimon come for a hug  
  
" Kari!" she shouted accepting the invitation for a hug  
  
Kari then looked at Salamon who was now coughing " What's wrong?"  
  
" Nothing cough Is cough wrong" said Salamon as she started to pass out  
  
" Salamon!" shouted Kari as her partner fainted

****

**...0100101110101110...**

The digimon awoke on the bottom bunk of a bunk bed it was night and the sounds of cars going by from outside could be heard clearly. Tai snoring was definitely loud and annoying. She then looked down at herself to see, she was now Nyaromon. She jumped out of the bed her partner sleeping soundly on the bed, she jumped out into the hallway and then...  
  
"Nyaromon what are you doing out here?" asked Kari in the room's door way.  
  
"I'm hungry" she said bouncing up and down  
  
Kari walked to the refrigerator and opened it up and asked Nyaromon "What do you want? Milk, tuna, tofu, rice balls, pizza, or leftovers?"  
  
Nyaromon thought a little bit and then said "Pizza and milk!"  
  
Kari took two slices of pizza heated them up and got two plates put one in front of Nyaromon, and another down where she would sit, poured two glass of milk and she ate one bite out of her pizza. Nyaromon on the other hand ate a little faster, then she drank the milk and bounced up and down happy, then she landed on the chair and said " I think I'm digivolving..." and she digivolved back to Salamon.  
  
Kari, having enough pizza, put the other half of her slice in the fridge, and put the plates and glasses in the dishwater. She then picked up her partner and walked back to bed. Salamon tried to sleep soundly but her mind kept wondering:

_The world is so nice to me, yet what I did is no excuse, I was evil, and now are all my sins forgiven? I doubt it... Why is Kari helping me when I tried to kill her and her friends millions of times??_

****

**...0100101110101110...**

Salamon awoke and it was 11:02 AM Kari and Tai were already up, it was Saturday. Salamon hopped out of the bed and landed on the floor and then she felt dizzy. She fell over and on to the floor and tried to get up but couldn't Kari walked into the room and saw her partner on the floor struggling to get up she picked her up and brought her into the kitchen. Kari's mom had left to go to the store and her dad was at work. She put Salamon down in a seat next to hers and Tai came up and asked Salamon "What would you like bacon and eggs or eggs?" he said in a fake French waiter voice  
  
"Eggs please" said Salamon Tai brought over some scrambled eggs and put them on a plate and put them in front of Salamon. Salamon put her front paws on the table and started to eat the eggs slowly. Kari by this time had almost finished her bacon and eggs. Tai started to make conversation with Kari

"So Kari, Where are you going today?" Salamon listened attentively, because she didn't know that a trip would be involved.

"Maybe to the park..." said Kari looking at Salamon as she ate.  
  
Salamon finished and started to cough more heavily than before. "Tai quick get some medicine!" shouted Kari running over to her partner  
  
"Kari all we have is some three year old medicine..." said Tai who handed her the medicine from the . Kari held her partner close and gave her the pill, almost forcing it down her throat. It only made things worse, making Salamon dedigivolve to Nyaromon. Kari held her tighter not wanting to let go, while Nyaromon was wondering:

_Why is she caring for me when I was uncaring innumerous times?_

****

**...0100101110101110...**

"...so Nyaromon is the In-training form of Gatomon..." said Matt slowly  
  
"Yes she is sick right now and I don't know how to heal her... I don't even know what's wrong with her, and she won't say anything about it..." said Kari  
  
"Izzy can you find out anything?" asked Tai as the computer genius looked Nyaromon over, for any cuts or scrapes, but the wound had healed over while Salamon was at Patamon's house so nothing but the poison inside her remained.  
  
"No... it's so strange..." said Izzy  
  
Nyaromon didn't like being the center of attention so she bounced out of Kari's grasp, up to the computer and jumped in and into the Digital World which accepted it's own data.  
  
"NYAROMON!" shouted Kari

****

**...0100101110101110...**

Nyaromon gained energy from coming into The Digital World, and so she digivolved to Salamon and ran through the forest. She ran until she came to a clearing, and in that clearing a white beam of light came down from the clouds and a white figure came down it halfway then stopped.  
  
"KARI?" said Salamon in confusion  
  
" I am not Kari. I am the entity that showed the Digidestined how they were chosen. I thought this form would be more suitable for you..." said the entity

"Why have you come?" asked Salamon

"You know why... you've been affected by the Demi Dart into thinking that your friends aren't really your friends..." said the entity.

"Well if I have been thinking those thoughts it's because I actually have them and their not some fake ones brought upon by my imagination!" snapped Salamon.

"You also need to learn something Salamon..." said the entity

"What?" asked Salamon rudely.

"How to be a gracious receiver... it is a good thing to be a gracious giver, but remember this... a gracious giver is only half way complete if he doesn't know how to receive things as well..." said the entity.

"You're talking in riddles! I can't understand anything you're saying!" said Salamon.

"Do you believe that Kari's friends are your friends?" asked the entity. 

"I don't really know anymore..." said Salamon

"Then who are? Were Myotismon and the other Digimon you used to be with your friends?" asked the entity.

"I guess... but I don't know... Oh I wish Wizardmon was here! He'd explain everything!" said Salamon.

"You need to choose your friends Salamon. Digimon who are only interested in conquering or Kari and the rest of the Digidestined... who will love and care for you... think about what Wizardmon did and then choose..."  
  
"How will I know which to pick?" said Salamon who was confused as ever  
  
"Only you will know who..." said the Entity as she disappeared leaving the little Salamon all alone.

****

**...0100101110101110...**

" NYAROMON!...NYAROMON!...NYARO...Oh there you are SalaHHHHH!" shouted Kari as Salamon attacked with her Puppy howling attack which left Kari unconscious.  
  
Matt, Sora, Tai, and Izzy came running as soon as they heard Kari scream but before they had a chance to get to her Salamon attacked with her Puppy howling attack which left them unconscious.

Then Patamon flew in from another part of the forest saying " Salamon where have you- AHHHHH!" he shouted as the attack hit him and he fell to the ground and dedigivolved to Tokomon. The poor little digimon wasn't knocked unconscious, but was left in tears, and slowly crawled away into a bush.

Gabumon, Biyomon, Agumon, and Tentomon were soon also unconscious then suddenly a gust of wind picked up heavily and Salamon being so weak from using too much energy from her attacking fell to the ground confused as ever.

**_To Be Continued..._**


	2. Darkness and Despair

**Salamon Becomes Sick**

Darkness and Despair

_by Salamon2_

****

**...0100101110101110...**

Salamon2 says "I don't own Digimon!"

Salamon says "YEAH NOW ONTO MY CONTINUATION!"

****

**...0100101110101110...**

Salamon bent over and cried. She had done the worst thing he could have done. She had attacked them. She ran into the forest and there she met a towering black bat like digimon.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Salamon confused  
  
"I am your greatest ally, yet I am your greatest foe!" said the Digimon "Touch Of Evil!" continued the Digimon aiming for Salamon

****

**...0100101110101110...**

"Salamon, please come out. . . I don't want my sister to stay like this forever!" shouted Tai. Kari was crying on the ground. Kari did not know what was so terribly wrong with Salamon to make her attack herself. She was crying her eyes out, she needed someone to comfort her, badly, but the thing was her best human friend had disappeared, and so had her partner. Mimi had told her that after she awoke her.

****

**...0100101110101110...**

"Kari wake up!" shouted Mimi shaking Kari awake  
  
"Where's Salamon, and T.K.?" questioned the drowsy Kari  
  
"I don't know where Salamon is, but after Joe, T.K., and I heard you guys scream we ran for you all, along the way T.K. mysteriously vanished. . ." said Mimi

****

**...0100101110101110...**

"Kari. . ." said the small boy from behind the bushes  
  
"You can not get to her now!" shouted the same digimon that had talked to Salamon  
  
"What ever happened to you. . . AHH!!!!!!" shouted T.K. but before he could finish the digimon attacked him  
  
"Now for my entrance! Come with me Salamon!" said the Digimon, and Salamon followed

****

**...0100101110101110...**

"Salamon..." cried Kari and then all of a sudden out of no where appeared Devimon!  
  
"DEVIMON!" shouted Tai  
  
"Ahem! The complete information or I'm afraid your little friend here is going to attack you!" said Devimon  
  
"EVERY ORDER MUST OBEY!!! HUMBLE SERVANT AM I!!!" said Salamon her eyes were nothing but white, she was standing next to Devimon.  
  
"Devimon, evil champion form of. ........................................Patamon!" said Izzy his eyes wide with horror.  
  
"OH NO!" shouted Sora  
  
"OH YES!!!" shouted Devimon then he continued with "EVIL FORCE!" the battle began  
  
The DigiDestined's digimon digivolved to the highest level they could maintain.  
  
"Ah so you want to play rough do you!" shouted a voice behind them, that could be no other than T.K.  
  
"T.K.?" questioned Kari as she faced her friend, whom now had black clothing on, his once merry blue eyes were now red and his once good natured grin smiled back at her evilly.  
  
"So the Digidestined of Light thinks she can break evil's spell now does she... well I've got a good plan for you!" shouted T.K. and then holding up his Digivice and pointing it at Devimon, who immediately warp digivolved.  
  
"Devimon warp digivolve to...... MEGADEVIMON!" he was now ten times bigger than WarGreymon, and a whole lot more evil looking, his black arms extended from his body and his hands were so humongous you could play soccer on them.  
  
"I'm too scared to move!" said Sora  
  
"I've forgotten how to move!" said Matt standing right next to her  
  
"MegaDevimon is an Ultra level digimon, ultra is above Mega! His attacks are Arrow of Despair, and Despair Beam" said Izzy

In defense Agumon and Gabumon Warp Digivolved, to protect everyone else.

"Agumon warp Digivolve to... WARGREYMON!" cried Agumon as he digivolved.

"Gabumon warp Digivolve to... METALGARURUMON!" cried Gabumon as he digivolved.

"I'm sorry Patamon but I have to do this! Terra Force!" shouted WarGreymon as he attacked  
  
"And so do I. . . Metal Wolf Claw!" shouted MetalGarurumon as he attacked the attacks hit and the Digidestined thought that they had won, but when the smoke cleared T.K. was on MegaDevimon's shoulder  
  
"HA!! YOU THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT AN ULTRA THAT EASILY!!!! WELL YOU CAN FORGET ABOUT THAT!!!!!! IT TAKES AT LEAST FIVE MEGAS TO DEFEAT AN ULTRA!!!!" shouted T.K.  
  
"Attack Salamon!" shouted MegaDevimon  
  
"Puppy Howling!" she shouted as she aimed for Kari, but Tai jumped in front to prevent her from getting hurt. Kari couldn't stand it any more, people, and digimon were getting all because of her and Salamon.  
  
"THAT'S ENOUGH!" shouted Kari, she opened her eyes, and all eyes were on her even T.K.'s and MegaDevimon's for a brief moment. For a second everyone forgot that they were fighting one of their friends, they forgot what side they were on they were just focused on one person and on person alone, Kari. Kari continued speaking to Salamon "Salamon, I want you back... the old you... I know you must miss me too often a time, but I really want you to know that no matter how much I'm gone just know that I'm always your friend" said Kari and her crest glowed on her chest and MegaDevimon's spell was broken on Salamon.  
  
"Kari... Salamon digivolve to... Gatomon!" she said  
  
"Gatomon! It's been a LONG time!" said Kari  
  
"And Gatomon isn't finished yet!" said Sora  
  
"That's right!" said Gatomon  
  
"NO! STOP!" shouted T.K.  
  
"Gatomon digivolve to..... Angewomon!" she shouted as she digivolved  
  
"Wait! Why should I be scared of a Ultimate?!" shouted T.K. and then he continued with "MegaDevimon you know what to do!"  
  
MegaDevimon swiped at Angewomon and the force through her to the ground and she dedigivolved to Salamon again. Then he created a pure black arrow in his hands and shouted "Arrow of Despair!" and he shot it towards Kari, and the whole world seem to go so slow, that eternity passed and was sixty miles away.  
  
"NO KARI!" shouted the Weak Salamon and she jumped in front of the arrow. But the arrow still went through Salamon and went into Kari.  
  
Tai saw that his sister was being consumed with evil made him cry, and...  
  
"WarGreymon digivolve to....... MegaGreymon!" he shouted as he digivolved

  
_(Author's Note: I didn't create MegaGreymon, I co wrote the story with another person, every other time we would write one adding our ideas to the story. This is one of his ideas, another was that Nyaromon visited the Kaymia's home, I have just changed it since it was a short quick type, but this is the longer version of our story. His name is: Tai the Leader of the digidestin)  
_

"Ah an Ultra!" said Kari evilly and then she continued with "We can deal with that! Right Salamon?" she asked her partner evily  
  
"Correct! Kari!" said Salamon deviously  
  
"Salamon Warp Dark Digivolve to........ MEGALADYDEVIMON!!!!" said Salamon as she dark warp digivolved  
  
"Not another one!" shouted Joe  
  
"This time we're going to win!" said T.K. and Kari in unison  
  
"It's like someone is controlling them!" said Izzy  
  
"I don't think so you stupid Book worm!" shouted Kari  
  
"Tai I don't care if it is or isn't your sister! she's going to pay for that!" shouted Izzy but at that moment MegaLadyDevimon became larger  
  
T.K. caught onto Kari's idea and then shouted at Mimi " Hey! You! You're the one that always has to wear pink all the time! Don't you know that Pink is for sissies! And low life fashion critics!" he had done it  
  
"WHY YOU LITTLE!!!!!!! Matt your brother is going to pay for that!" shouted Mimi being held back by Joe MegaDevimon grew.  
  
"Why Sora your always loving and caring! You make me sick!! Why don't you take your mamby pamby ideas to the coffin with you!" said Kari  
  
"You wretched GIRL!" shouted Sora as MegaLadyDevimon expanded  
  
'They're bringing the worst out of all of my friends there has to be something I can do! I can't do it alone I need help from everyone!' thought Matt and then,  
  
"MetalGarurumon digivolve to. . . . . . . . . MEGAGARURUMON!!!!" said MetalGarurumon as he digivolved

  
_(Author's Note: I made up MegaGarurumon)  
_

"Friendship Ice!" shouted MegaGarurumon  
  
"Courage Flame!" shouted MegaGreymon but both attacks missed their targets  
  
"Hey Joe you're always there when any body needs them! Don't you have a life at all? Oh wait I forgot you can't since you have to be at your friend's side!" said T.K.  
  
"YOUR GONNA GET IT YOU. . . YOU. . ." started Joe and MegaDevimon Expanded more  
  
"Now that you have the power MegaDevimon use it!" shouted T.K.  
  
"Darkness EXPLOSION!" shouted MegaLadyDevimon  
  
"Despair EXPLOSION!" shouted MegaDevimon  
  
"Light Arrow!" "Hope Arrow!" shouted two different digimon never before seen appeared, the two attacks met and a wormhole opened and Kari, T.K., MegaLadyDevimon, and MegaDevimon were sucked in...

**__**

**_To Be Continued..._**


	3. True Hope and Light

**Salamon Becomes Sick  
**

**True Hope and Light  
**

_by Salamon2  
_

**...0100101110101110...**

Salamon says "No Comment"

Salamon2 says "Uh. . .Huh. . . I don't own Digimon"

**...0100101110101110...**

"Where are we?" asked Kari

"I dunno Kari..." replied T.K.

After the battle and the two arrows, hit them, they became normal, but they were because of MegaDevimon's and MegaLadyDevimon's attacks they were sucked into this dark world. They didn't know where the others were. Currently T.K., Kari and their Digimon were just floating in black Fog.

"I think this is the world of Darkness and Despair..." said Patamon

"YES IT IS... TRUST ME THIS IS IT... I'VE BEEN HERE BEFORE" said Salamon nervously

"T.K. do you think we could ever get home?" questioned Kari

T.K. had been currently doubting it so he lied to Kari saying " We'll get back..." but immediately after he said it, his voice then echoed saying "We'll never get back you know it Kari, I'm to scared to tell you so I might as well think it..." said Despair

"T.K. did you really say that..." questioned Kari

"No... He thought it and told you something else... he told you that we'd get back when he was thinking that we wouldn't and the World of Darkness takes your thoughts if you do not tell the entire truth and expose your true feelings" said Salamon

"We'll never make it back... Ever..." said the real T.K.

"T.K. please don't say that!" said the real Kari

"I'm scared hold me..." said the Darkness

"Stop IT!!" shouted Kari

"Stop it so you can notice me..." said the Darkness

"THAT'S ENOUGH!!!!!!!" shouted Kari and Kari glowed a white color and the Darkness was gone but the Despair remained

"Come with me T.K..." said Kari only she sounded different more like an angel

"Why should I we'll never make it back. . ." said T.K.

"Yes we will T.K.! We will. You gave me Hope when we were cornered against Piedmon. There is no reason for any Despair to be there after that! You gave me the willingness to go on. . ., now let me give it back to you. . ." said Kari her voice sounded normal and all of a sudden T.K.'s eyes were lighting up. . .

"You're right Kari. . . You're right. . . THANK YOU!!!" said T.K. hugging his Best Friend he was glowing a brilliant yellow color and his voice sounded more male angelic, and the Despair faded away

" True Light and Hope!!!!!" said two mysterious voices from next to the Digidestined they turned to see that their digimon had gone to the Ultra Level

" Let's go and defeat Darkness and Despair!" shouted Kari, and T.K. their angelic voices giving strength to their digimon, MegaMagnaAngemon, and MegaMagnaAngewomon.

**...0100101110101110...**

"Friendship Ice!" shouted MegaGarurumon

"Courage Flame!" shouted MegaGreymon but both attacks missed their targets

"Hey Joe you're always there when any body needs them! Don't you have a life at all? Oh wait I forgot you can't since you have to be at your friend's side!" said T.K.

"YOUR GONNA GET IT YOU. . . YOU. . ." started Joe and MegaDevimon Expanded more

"Now that you have the power MegaDevimon use it!" shouted T.K.

"Darkness EXPLOSION!" shouted MegaLadyDevimon

"Despair EXPLOSION!" shouted MegaDevimon

"Light Arrow!" "Hope Arrow!" shouted two different digimon never before seen appeared, the two attacks met and a wormhole opened and Kari, T.K., MegaLadyDevimon, and MegaDevimon were sucked in...

" KARI????" asked Tai looking around to see two humungous Angels carrying what seemed to be T.K. and Kari, Kari was glowing a white color, and T.K. yellow. The two angels smiled at the Digidestined and then reverted back to Salamon and Patamon, the auras surrounding the two children faded.

" T.K.!!!!!" shouted Matt hugging the eight year old boy

" KARI!!!!!" shouted Tai hugging the eight year old girl

"TAI!!!!!" cried Kari

"MATT!!!!" cried T.K. and everyone was happy. The children were met by Gennai.

"Hello children… I have some good news… and some bad news… for all of you…" said Gennai

"And here's Gennai again with the mysterious entrance…" said Sora sarcastically.

"First, the good news… Evil is gone from the Digital World for now!" said Gennai

"What's this 'for now' business?" asked Matt

"You realized in your battle with Apocalymon that your crests had always been inside of you… and thus were able to beat your enemy" said Gennai

"Gennai, we'd love to hear more, but please cut to the chase!" said Tai

"In order to help the Digital World, it would be better if these powers that you possess within yourselves would guard over the Digital World…" said Gennai

"So what you're doing is asking us to do is to give up our crest powers?" asked Kari

"Yes… for the protection of The Digital World… but it will mean your Digimon will never be able to reach the Ultimate level, or a level above it ever again…" said Gennai

"I'm all for it…" said Tai after thinking about it.

"If will help protect The Digital World from what Apocalymon did through The Dark Masters, count me in!" said Mimi, and the rest agreed.

"Alright children… Now concentrate… on your crest's meaning, if it is love then think of love, if it is hope then think of hope… then just continue, and when you feel it's entire power let it go… it will know where to go…" said Gennai. The children all stood in a circle, and concentrated on the meaning of their crests and bright auras surrounded them all, in the color of their crests, and then they let it go, one by one, the auras traveled from their hosts up into the sky covering it in rainbow colors. The Digimon were at the same time happy and depressed, same with the Digidestined.

"Thank you… I'll give you all a few minutes to say good bye, before you have to go…" said Gennai.

"You know Tai, it was great seeing you again… even if I can't be MetalGreymon, WarGreymon, MegaGreymon… or Omnimon anymore… it's still worth it… cause you're my friend…" said Agumon

"Yeah… I'm just sad we didn't get to spend more time together…" said Tai, and the two hugged.

"You know… Mimi if we've seen each other again, there's a greater possibility of us seeing each other in the future…" said Palmon.

"You're right!" said Mimi and she hugged her partner, then turned to Gennai whose white hair wasn't so white anymore.

"Gennai, you do have an email address?" asked Mimi

"Yes… I'll write it down for you…" said Gennai, and he did so and handed the paper to the girl.

"Good! I'm going to be moving soon to New York, and I want to keep in touch with Palmon, so any email sent to you from me, is for Palmon… you got it?" asked Mimi

"Rodger, Over and Out!" said Gennai sarcastically.

Sora and Biyomon looked at the setting sun it was almost at the horizon, sitting in a tree. They were just sharing the moment.

Joe and Gommamon were busy getting into a friendly argument that neither one really meant, they both enjoyed the joke.

Matt and Gabumon were just looking out at the lake, that Gennai's house reside in, and skipped stones occasionally.

Izzy and Tentomon were sitting and talking about changes in one another's life, Tentomon was chatting all about the tree he had recently gotten at a good price, and Izzy about his last year in Elementary coming up.

Kari and T.K. were both still confident that they would see their Digimon again and hugged and planned on what to do upon returning to the Digital World. And then they left, being happier than the first time they said Goodbye. Gennai vanished not too long afterwards, looking slightly younger. The group of Digimon eventually tapered off, until only Salamon and Patamon were left.

"I want to apologize to you Patamon…" said Salamon, as they walked towards their respective homes.

"For what?" asked Patamon

"For creating the whole mess…" said Salamon

"You didn't it was just coincidence! And if anyone should be sorry it should be me… I was upset after you attacked me… you see Salamon… I love you…" said Patamon innocently and shyly.

"You what?" asked Salamon, eyes wide open.

"Love you… I just over reacted when you attacked, I thought you didn't love me at all!" said Patamon

"But I do Patamon…" said Salamon

"You do?" asked Patamon

"Yes… it's been coming on so slowly… I didn't even realize it… I was too busy being caught up in sorrow and self pity from the Demi Dart to recognize it…" said Salamon. They stood facing one another.

"You know… if we were humans… we'd be kissing at this moment…" said Patamon

"Aren't you glad we're not humans!" said Salamon

"Completely…" said Patamon, and the two of them walked into the sunset, just another normal day in the Digital World.

**But in the Real World…**

"What's this? A firewall has recently been put in place? Well no matter… I already have my two creations in there… and now to business…" said a man with long purple hair, who wore a grey trench coat, as he moved his mouse around the screen, and then began to type an email.

"Dear Ken Ichijouji," said the man as he typed.

_**THE END**_

Salamon2 says "And so the morale of the story is…"

Salamon interrupts with "Never get hit with a Demi Dart, it causes more trouble than you'd ever know!"


End file.
